Two Possibilities
by vknggirl
Summary: Immediately following True NightI do not own Criminal Minds, any of the characters, or anything related to the episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**Two different versions of what could have happened following True Night. **

**Pairings: Morgan/Garcia, KevinGarcia**

"So I'm your hero, is that right baby girl," Morgan asked playfully as he walked slowly toward her. Garcia was still twirling in her chair giving him a sly smile. "Does that mean you'll go to dinner with me tonight?"

"You know it sweet cheeks," she replied with a laugh.

Morgan put his hands on the arms of her chair and leaned in to her. He stopped just a centimeter away from her lips.

"I missed you baby," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. Just then Kevin appeared in her doorway holding a small bouquet of flowers tied with a ribbon. He had a big smile on his face which immediately disappeared when he saw the kiss. The flowers fell out of his hand and made a quiet thud as they hit the floor. Morgan and Garcia both heard the noise and she immediately spun away as Morgan jumped about a foot back from her and turned to face the wall, rubbing his hand over his head.

"Um, hi Kevin," Garcia stammered. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

Morgan glanced over at Kevin. He saw the hurt in his eyes, the flowers on the floor, and knew he had planned to ask her out.

"I was, um," Kevin stammered and looked at the ground. At that moment he saw his flannel jacket Garcia had tossed in the corner of the room. "I'm here for my jacket," he announced and hurriedly snatched the jacket off the floor.

"Well, I spent the entire week attempting to clean up this disaster and get my office back in order," she joked nervously. "Thanks for messing everything up!"

Kevin refused to make eye contact with her; instead he looked sadly at the flowers on the ground. "Sorry, see you around Penelope," he whispered as he turned and walked away.

Garcia closed her eyes and had a look of sadness on her face which matched Kevin's expression. Morgan looked at the flowers and back to Garcia, wondering if she would have accepted the date had Kevin been in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I'm your hero, is that right baby girl," Morgan asked playfully as he walked slowly toward her. Garcia was still twirling in her chair giving him a sly smile.

"You know it sweet cheeks," she replied with a laugh.

Morgan laughed back and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm going to get my stuff together. I'll be right back to walk you out."

"Ok, hurry that sexy butt back here," she giggled as he walked out the door. She turned to her computers but spun around when she heard a quiet cough coming from the doorway.

"Hi, Penelope," Kevin Lynch said with a smile. He was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers tied with a ribbon and looking at her with hope in his eyes. "I hope you are feeling better."

"Thanks Kevin. This is very sweet of you," she said blushing as she took the flowers from him.

"Um, if you don't have any plans tonight, I was hoping I could take you to dinner," he said nervously.

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed. She stood up slowly, holding her hand over her sore stomach, and reached for her coat.

"Oh, let me get that for you," Kevin said quickly as he took the coat and gently placed it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," Penelope whispered as they stared into each others eyes and smiled.

Just then Morgan came around the corner but quickly took a step back before Kevin or Garcia saw him. He watched them smile and stare at one another and felt a pang of jealousy. He stayed quiet, however, and watched as they walked slowly toward the elevator together. He quietly returned to his desk and sat in the dark silence.

"Wait, I have to tell Derek," she exclaimed as they were about to board the elevator. "He is waiting to walk me to my car." She turned and walked back into the office, finding Derek sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He looked up with an expression of sadness as she approached him.

He tried to recover but it was obvious he was hurt. "Hey sexy girl go ahead, have a good night." he said quietly. Kevin had rounded the corner and made eye contact with Morgan. Kevin was surprised by the sad expression on his face and then noticed Penelope wore the same look. He flashed back to the day he met her and how protective Morgan had been. Kevin looked back and forth between Morgan and Penelope, wondering if she would have accepted his dinner offer had Morgan been in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan took Garcia to his favorite Italian restaurant, only blocks from his apartment in hopes of convincing her to come over afterward. Conversation was easy and flirtatious as always, so he was disappointed when she said she needed to go home and get some rest.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over to my place for a little while," he asked seductively as they were leaving the restaurant.

Of course she wanted to go to his place, but she was still unsure of what the earlier kiss had meant. It was soft and gentle, and oh too short. _If Kevin Lynch hadn't walked in_…she winced at the thought of Kevin. He was more her pace, more the type of guy who would be interested in her. If Kevin had told her he loved her and kissed her in the same week it would be a no brainer, but with Derek it was confusing. She had tried to block her feelings for him all this time because her gut was telling her that he only thought of her as a friend. It was so much easier to pretend the flirting was a joke and not to admit that he flooded her thoughts every night before she went to sleep. He hadn't tried kissing her again and although dinner was comfortable, he didn't show her any type of physical attention. She was afraid if she went to his apartment she would be hoping for more than he was willing to give, and that would break her heart.

"Mmmm, don't tempt me sweet cheeks, I would love to come over, but I really do need some rest," she answered with a small smile.

Derek was confused. It was rare that a woman turned down an invitation to his apartment and it was even rarer that his instincts weren't right on target. He was sure that Garcia felt the same way he did, but she was giving him very mixed signals. His mind wandered back to Kevin Lynch and he wondered if he was part of the reason Garcia wanted to go home.

He walked her to her car and leaned against it, blocking her from opening the door. _I'll give this one more shot_, he thought to himself. He pulled her into him and lifted her chin so he could look directly into her eyes. She looked surprised for a moment and then gave him a welcoming smile. He gently pressed his lips against hers and felt his stomach leap as she kissed him back. The kiss quickly turned from friendly to passionate and he curled his fingers around her jacket, pulling her even closer. After a few moments he slowly pulled away.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over baby girl," he asked with a sly smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Garcia and Kevin had a great dinner together and the conversation was quick and easy. They had so much in common and it immediately felt as if they had known each other for years rather than just days. Kevin was obviously in awe of her, and that made her feel great considering her self esteem was at an all time low following the shooting. When they left the restaurant he walked her to her car and leaned against it, blocking her from opening the door.

"I had a really great time Penelope," he said quietly. "I hope we can do this again sometime soon."

"Me too," she smiled. Suddenly she felt a wave of panic. She had seen that look in his eyes before; it was the same look Battle had at the end of the night when she thought he wanted to kiss her. She quickly turned away and reached nervously in her purse for her car keys. Kevin stepped away from the car, confused and unsure of what had just happened.

"Well, I'll see you around the office. Maybe we can do lunch one day this week," he said in a disappointed tone.

Garcia stopped and took a deep breath. Kevin Lynch was not Battle and she needed to overcome this fear right now. The chances of two dates in a row ending with a gunshot were highly unlikely. She smiled to herself and thought Reid would know the exact statistical probability of such an event. _Stop thinking about Reid,_ she told herself and without another thought moved forward and gave Kevin a very quick kiss on the lips. She jumped away from him just as quickly and looked down with embarrassment. _What is wrong with me_, she thought. _Very smooth Garcia, very smooth. _She was still looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact, when she heard Kevin let out a loud sigh. She raised her eyes and relaxed when she saw the megawatt smile on his face. She moved around him and opened her car door.

"Goodnight Kevin," she said quietly with a shy smile.

"Goodnight Penelope," he answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rather than breaking these all into two chapters I decided to continue with the contrasting situations on one pageJ I agree with all the reviewers, I like the first version better too!!!**

Garcia was smiling to herself as she unlocked her office door the following morning. She still couldn't believe how her date with Derek had ended. Although she hadn't gone back to his apartment, for the first time she felt they were both on the same page with their feelings. She sat down in her chair and let out a loud, satisfied sigh. Suddenly Morgan appeared in her doorway. He leaned against the door and gave her a sexy smile.

"You look happy this morning beautiful," he said with a grin. "Are thoughts of me going through that pretty little head?" She turned and gave him a bright smile as he closed the door. He walked slowly to her desk and glanced back to be sure there wasn't anyone coming in the office before giving her a soft kiss.

"Good morning," she whispered. "You better watch out, the rest of the team should be here any minute and we don't want to get the rumor mill started."

"Mmm, I don't care about the rumor mill," he said, kissing her again. Suddenly the door opened and a shocked JJ stared at them with her mouth wide open.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said and quickly closed the door. Morgan and Garcia both laughed and he opened the door to find JJ still standing there, obviously surprised by what she had just witnessed.

"We have a case," she said blushing. "We're meeting in the conference room now." Morgan winked at Garcia and followed JJ out of the room.

Garcia happily turned to her computers and got started working for the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garcia was smiling to herself as she unlocked her office door the following morning. She still couldn't believe how her date with Kevin had ended. She still felt silly for kissing him so abruptly, but based on the smile on his face she didn't think it bothered him at all. She sat down in her chair and let out a loud sigh. Suddenly Morgan appeared in her doorway. He leaned against the door and gave her a curious look.

"You look happy this morning beautiful," he said. "What's going on in that pretty little head?" She turned and gave him a smile as he closed the door.

"I had a pretty amazing date last night actually," she replied blushing slightly. Morgan noticed she looked happier than she had in a really long time and felt himself tensing. He was jealous and wanted to ask details, but he stopped himself. _She's your friend – nothing more,_ he thought to himself. _If she found someone who makes her happy that's a good thing_. But he couldn't shake the jealous feelings boiling up inside of him.

"Well, I better get working," he said abruptly and walked out of her office. She was surprised by the angry tone in his voice and let out another sigh as she turned on her computers.

Morgan stood in the hallway with his back against the wall for a moment and wondered if she and Kevin already had another date planned. The anger inside of him was mounting and he couldn't snap himself out of it. Just then JJ walked over and informed him they had a case.

"Great," he growled angrily and stormed into the conference room.


	6. Chapter 6

Garcia closed the door to her apartment and leaned against it smiling. She had another wonderful evening with Morgan. He had tried mercilessly to accompany her into her apartment, but she was still a bit nervous about taking their relationship to the next level so she sent him home, frustrated.

She changed into comfortable clothes, made a cup of tea, and sat down on her couch watching the snow fall outside the window. She frowned and wondered if she had done the right thing by sending him away. She knew he would never hurt her; she trusted him more than she had ever trusted another person, but she was still hesitant.

"Why would he be interested in me," she wondered aloud. She had seen him with so many beautiful women and couldn't figure out why he chose her. She sighed and finally admitted that the reason she didn't let him in was that she was afraid. _What if this doesn't work out and our relationship changes,_ she thought to herself. She couldn't imagine work without their flirting. She pictured him dancing with so many women at the Super Bowl party and thought, w_hat if he finds someone else and breaks my heart? _She knew that most of his relationships were short lived, and her heart would break in two if this were to end.

The laptop sitting next to her beeped and she flipped it open and saw a message.

"I miss you already baby girl. I can't wait to see you tomorrow," she read aloud.

Suddenly she thought back to all the joking and good times they had shared over the years. She remembered her fear when she thought he had been in the building that exploded and then about the way he took care of her following her shooting. She flashed back to him standing in her apartment saying _Silly girl. I love you, you know that right?_ Suddenly she jumped up, grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garcia closed the door to her apartment and leaned against it frowning. She had another wonderful evening with Kevin, but something was off. He had tried mercilessly to accompany her into her apartment, but she was still a bit nervous about taking their relationship to the next level so she sent him home, frustrated.

She changed into comfortable clothes, made a cup of tea, and sat down on her couch watching the snow fall outside the window. She wondered if she had done the right thing by sending him away. He seemed like such a good guy and she knew he really liked her.

"What is wrong with me," she asked aloud. She had initially blamed her hesitation on the shooting, but deep down she knew there was more to it. She let her mind wander and it immediately went to Derek. She remembered all the joking and flirting over the years. _Stop it,_ she thought to herself. Derek was her friend, her best friend and he would never want any more from her. She forced her thoughts back to Kevin. She could honestly see herself settling down with him, starting a family and living happily ever after. Suddenly she imagined herself married to Derek. She gave into her imagination and thought of their wedding, buying a house together and having children. She remembered her fear when she thought he had been in the building that exploded and then about the way he took care of her following her shooting. She flashed back to him sitting in the office, his head in his hands when she left for her first date with Kevin and his grumpy mood in the office that morning after. _But he couldn't feel the same way, could he?_ She then flashed to him standing in her apartment saying _Silly girl. I love you, you know that right?_

"He's the one I really love", she said aloud. "Can I really start something with Kevin before I tell Derek how I feel? I would always wonder if somewhere deep inside he had felt the same way." Suddenly she jumped up, grabbed her purse and ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The snowfall was picking up and heavy, wet snow had covered her car. She grumbled to herself for not buying an ice scraper and used her sweater sleeve to wipe her windshield clean. She didn't bother letting her car warm up, instead just jumped in and took off. As she was driving, she looked down and cursed herself for not changing into something more flattering. She had on her pajama pants and a sweater. _Beautiful_, she thought. She was nervous. She didn't know what she would say or do when he opened the door and how she would explain her unannounced visit.

The only parking spot she could find was two blocks from his apartment. _I could have at least changed shoes_, she thought to herself as she looked down at her slippers. She plodded through the snow and tried to walk as quickly as she could without falling. Finally she found herself in front of Derek's apartment. She took a deep breath and tried to scurry up the stairs. The slippers were caked in snow and she slipped on the top step, falling into a snow drift with a scream.

"Perfect," she said aloud. Suddenly she heard a muffled laugh and looked up to see Derek walking up the steps with groceries, dressed much more appropriately for the weather in a winter jacket, hat, and gloves.

"Baby girl," he said, still trying not to laugh at her, "What the hell are you doing down there," he asked as he pulled her out of the snow. She was soaking wet with clumps of snow sticking to her clothes and hair. She looked down and groaned at her appearance. Turning back to his questioning eyes, she had no idea what she wanted to say.

"Let's get you inside baby," he said quietly as he led her into his apartment. He found dry clothes for her and sent her into a warm shower. She emerged a while later, looking much warmer but also quite embarrassed.

She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to say to him and he was giving her a curious look from his perch on a barstool in the kitchen. _Just speak, _she told herself. There was so much to say, but she couldn't find the words. He seemed to read her expression and slid off the stool and walked to her, stopping only inches away. He ran his hand through her wet hair and left his hand on the back of her neck. They looked into each others eyes for a brief moment and he quickly pulled her into him, catching her lips with his. He broke the kiss after a few moments and searched her eyes. There was so much to say, but at that moment they didn't need words.

It didn't matter which path she took, either way she arrived exactly where she belonged.


End file.
